Eternal Burial
by inuyashaguy
Summary: Kagome finds Inuyasha in cavern under her house. He is in magical slumber and Kagome wakes him. Rated Pg-13 for Inuyasha's extensive vocabulary.
1. The Discovery of the Dog Eared Boy

AN: This is my first fic so be nice, pleeeaaase.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I frankly don't care as long as the show stays on the air. (AN: Hey, I rhymed.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eternal Burial  
  
The Discovery of the Dog-eared Boy  
  
By: Inuyashaguy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Great, that's all I need, an archeological assignment on the different eras. ON SUMMER BREAK!!!!" The extremely disgruntled Kagome yelled down the hall when she was out of earshot of the teacher.  
  
"Calm down Kagome," screamed Yuka.  
  
"Why the hell should I, summer break is supposed to be fun!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They expect ME, the most popular kid in the school(well at least among boys) to do work, AT SUMMER!," she yelled in her room.  
  
"Wow Mom, you were right. She does have a strong voice," Souta yelled over all the noise." "How long do you think.... hey, is that the sound of silence?"  
  
"Humph, they want archeology so I'll give them piles of dirt"  
  
"That'll show those stupid teachers what they get for giving me, Kagome Higurashi homework on summer break."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why the hell did I ever choose to do this?!?! It's harder then actually doing the work I'm supposed to be doing," she grumbled to herself as she dug a hole in her yard.  
  
"Hey!!!! Don't look at me like that, I'm not insane," she yelled at passing people who gave are odd looks.  
  
The earth beneath her feet suddenly gave way as she reached about three meters deep, she would have screamed but her head hit something hard before she could open her mouth. She was lying unconscious in some kind of underground cavern. A bit of blood was trickling from her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kagome became conscious again she got up and looked around, then she wished that she didn't. She was in a long underground cave; there were people that seemed dead pinned against the wall. She screamed but then she realized that she was too deep for anyone to hear.  
  
The only light was from the hole she fell thru and that wasn't too much. She looked around and one person caught her attention, a boy in his teens dressed in an odd red suit. Her gaze traveled to the top of his head and she almost yelled in surprise.  
  
"Are those dog ears!!!!!"  
  
AN: Please review and tell me if I should continue this fic. 


	2. The Awakening

AN: It seems that people want me to continue my story so I will. I am also going to write longer chapters but that would mean a longer wait between updates. I'll try to get as many chapters done before the march break ends but then it's back to school :(.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eternal Burial  
  
The Awakening  
  
By: Inuyashaguy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After her initial shock she tried to look away but she couldn't avert her gaze from his ears. Forgetting the fact that he was dead(that's what she thinks) her hands reached up and closed around the ears, she squeezed and moved the ears back and forth until she realized what she was doing.  
  
"What am I doing!! I'm in an underground cavern with weird dead people and I'm squeezing a dead boy's ears. That fall must have broken my skull."  
  
After many minutes of furiously checking her skull for cracks she sighed in relief and mumbled something under her breath.  
  
"Well at least I'm not dead"  
  
She realized that mumbling stuff wouldn't get her anywhere so she switched to using her brain. As she was thinking of an escape plan a thought crossed her head.  
  
"If these people are dead, why has their flesh not rotted?" She decided to do a little test.  
  
She approached the dog eared boy again and pressed her head against his chest, she wasn't too surprised when she heard a shallow, "thump-thump, thump-thump."  
  
Kagome backed away and stood still, she didn't know what to do and she was stuck in a cavern with living people who looked dead.  
  
"I wish I could help these people," she suddenly commented.  
  
Just at that exact moment a cloud of glowing mist passed in front of her. Kagome was intrigued by the glowing mist but she was also frightened. Summoning enough courage she thrust her hand through the cloud of mist, it began to glow hot white, she pulled her hand back in shock.  
  
The mist formed into a ball and illuminated the entire cavern, in this light she noticed other clouds of mist floating around. The glowing ball then shot into the dog-eared boy, he glowed for a while and then he faded.  
  
Kagome couldn't figure out what was happening and she was starting to doubt her sanity.  
  
Suddenly there was a cracking noise, the dog-eared boy that was pinned on the wall had launched himself in Kagome's direction.  
  
The boy yelled Iron Reaver as he charged towards Kagome also making a slashing motion with his hand.  
  
If it wasn't for falling over from pure shock, the giant hole in the wall that the boy's attack made probably would have been her slashed to bits.  
  
"Wait a second, you don't smell like one of Naraku's incarnations, who the hell are you?", the boy yelled at her.  
  
"Hole, mist", she struggled to explained as she pointed at the hole she fell through.  
  
"I get it, you must have accidentally woke me up from that sleeping spell. In that case I'll help you get out."  
  
Before Kagome could do or say anything, an arm grabbed her and she was shooting upward towards the hole that she fell through ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I said I'd write more but I had a real bad headache so I couldn't come up with too many ideas. I didn't put too many of those squiggly things in because I think it might be annoying. I won't update until Friday because I have this really boring history assignment. The plot may seem confusing but it gets explained as the story goes on. 


	3. Instant Enemies

AN: I know that you are probably thinking, "It's about time that you updated." I'm sorry that I don't update that often, the stupid school gives me hours of homework each day!!! Also something bad happened, my computer's fan broke and the processor almost burned out so I couldn't use my comp until the fan got replaced. I'm making this chapter extra-long to make up for my lateness.  
  
Eternal Burial  
  
Instant Enemies  
  
By: Inuyashaguy  
  
Kagome let out an ear-splitting scream as she was pulled up out of the cavern by the dog-eared boy. Kagome was so busy screaming that she hadn't noticed the solid ground beneath her feet.  
  
"Shut up bitch!!"  
  
Kagome stopped screaming and looked at the source of the insult; she also noted that she was now standing on the grounds of her shrine. She looked over to see that the dog-eared boy had insulted her.  
  
"How could this be, this is the guy who just saved me from that creepy cavern, now he's calling me a bitch and I don't even know his name!"  
  
"Who....um....what are you?" she almost whispered.  
  
"The name's Inu....Hey!!!! What do you mean by that!!!!!!"  
  
"Well it isn't every day that you see a person that has dog ears and super human strength"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with dog ears, it's not like I'm the only demon around here."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say, she didn't know if this was actually happening or if it was just a hallucination.  
  
"WHAM!!" Kagome was hit on the head by a well aimed punch from the dog- eared boy that she thought was called Inu.  
  
"When you insult me you should at least finish what you started," mumbled Inuyasha.  
  
"Inu, why cant you sit like a good dog..."  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, Inuyasha's face had hit the ground and formed a small crater. Inuyasha immediately got up to fight back.  
  
"First of all, my name is Inuyasha. Second, never say the word sit again!!"  
  
"I have never met anyone as rude as you in my life! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT...."  
  
By the time Kagome ran out of breath all that was visible was a large crater and a foot sticking out of it. It looked as if some meteor had hit the spot where Inuyasha had been standing.  
  
"Humph, that should teach him his lesson," she mumbled in a somewhat pleased voice.  
  
Kagome decided that Inuyasha wouldn't be causing trouble for a while, knowing this she went up to her room for some well needed rest.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stand the nerve of that girl; she had said the word sit several times. Normally that would have earned the person an instant death sentence but he couldn't stand the thought of slashing her with his claws.  
  
Kagome had thought about Inuyasha for a bit and realized that he must be disoriented and confused, she actually felt sorry for him.  
  
"Wait, this is the guy who insulted me and was rude to me. But I guess he must feel lonely, I shouldn't become as cold hearted as he is."  
  
Kagome ran to her local pet store and bought a little surprise for Inuyasha, she hoped that he would like it.  
  
Inuyasha was quietly resting on a tree when he was suddenly awoken by a heavenly smell, with his great sense of smell he could smell the old piece of gum on a shoe that's inside a stinky trash can.  
  
He saw Kagome coming down the road outside the shrine; she was holding a brown paper bag. The smell seemed to be coming from inside the bag.  
  
Kagome sat down beside the tree he was resting in and pulled a container out of the bag, the container had little bone shaped cookies inside. She tossed one in Inuyasha's direction.  
  
Inuyasha reflexes kicked in and he instantly jumped of the tree and caught the cookie in mid air, then he landed softly in front of Kagome. Normally he would have been suspicious of someone giving him free food but the smell was too irresistible.  
  
Inuyasha happily stuffed the cookie into his mouth. Without asking, Inuyasha was soon emptying the container at a superhuman speed. To him the cookies tasted better then the fresh meat of a hunted animal.  
  
"Hey, these better not be poisoned!"  
  
"Why would I do that?" Kagome protested.  
  
"Well I acted like a jerk and I called you a bitch."  
  
"I can't stay angry at you forever; I also have a rude little brother."  
  
"By the way, I don't even know your name."  
  
"Oh, my name is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
A low growl suddenly filled the air; Kagome noticed that it was coming from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was staring at the container of cookies.  
  
"How dare you!!"  
  
"Large Breed Doggy Treats!!! So that's what the cookies are, I hate being referred to as a dog!"  
  
In a fraction of a second Inuyasha was up in the trees making horrible growling noises.  
  
Kagome couldn't stand his rude behavior; she thought that he could actually be nice.  
  
"Inuyasha! I felt sorry for you so I got you a treat that I thought you'd like, then you repay me by yelling at me. Sit!!!"  
  
Inuyasha fell out of the tree that he had taken refuge in, he got up to argue but Kagome was pretty far away from him now. He would wait until tomorrow before talking to her again.  
  
Kagome was infuriated by Inuyasha's attitude; she would definitely not be talking to him for at least a month.  
  
AN: Well, that's it for now. I would like to thank my editor for checking my work. She also is writing a fanfic that I think is really good; it's called A Demon Christmas Present. It is an Inuyasha story like mine, just search up Skurria. Please review my story, I want to know if I should keep going. 


	4. Framed Up

AN: Sorry about my last chapter, the squiggly lines that I use to separate different parts of my chapter did not show up, I think it is being mistaken for a web address I am changing my dividers to:-:. Thanks silverblood666, you are one of the only people who read my story and review. In this chapter some of Naraku's Incarnations are going to be introduced, please don't laugh at my made up names. Oh and one more thing, when eating instant noodles chew thoroughly or you could choke.(I unfortunately learned that the hard way)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Eternal Burial  
  
Framed Up  
  
By: Inuyashaguy

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Kagura and a rather puny looking demon stood in a room with paper walls. The small demon named Krotsaka was receiving his orders.  
  
"Krotsaka, Inuyasha has been awakened by some foolish human; they are currently together. You must go and make them kill each other using your trickery"  
  
"Why are you still working for Naraku, he was sealed away by Inuyasha, you can be free," mumbled Krotsaka.  
  
"You are forgetting that Naraku possesses my heart, it was also sealed along with him in that empty dimension because of Inuyasha and Kikyo. Every so often he tortures me using it as a reminder to restore him. We need to capture the souls of people by putting them in an enchanted sleep, when the time comes their souls will be used to summon Naraku. Before that happens that wretched Inuyasha must be destroyed or he will forever screw up our plans. Now will you go or not you puny demon?"  
  
"You are forgetting that what I lack in size I make up in power. I can teleport by moving into the fourth dimension" exclaimed Krotsaka.  
  
At those very words his body parts started to twist and turn at impossible angles, his body could be seen from the inside and outside at the same time. Ripples shot through him like a rock hitting the surface of a pond. Then in less then a second he imploded into nothingness.  
  
In the 4th dimension Krotsaka could go anywhere. In a two- dimensional world a two-D person could be trapped in a square, a three-D person could come along and lift them up and over the square. That is how a 4-dimensional person or someone who knows how to get into the 4th dimension could enter a hollow cube without actually opening it. That was Krotsaka's one and only power, he could steal things and frame other people. Krotsaka's sole purpose was to make people miserable.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was evening at Kagome's shrine when weird events started to happen. First, items started to go missing from her room. Then, things would move around the house.  
  
Her first thought was, "When I get my hands on that brother of mine he is so dead! But wait, first I'll find some evidence."  
  
Kagome decided to play detective, she noted that there was a barely visible trail of mud on the ground. She concluded that the thief must have been outside. She followed the trail past Souta's room where he was glued to the floor in front of his mini TV; she would deal with him later after she found the items from her room.  
  
The trail led outside and towards a tree, at the bottom of the tree was Kagome's alarm clock. A pale splotch of red caught her eye in the tree; Inuyasha was having one of his naps on a branch. This at first this seemed normal but then she saw a pile of her stuff right beside him on the branch that he was resting on.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha's face instantly met with the ground, to make it worse Kagome's radio and lamp had fallen on his head. The shock of Inuyasha falling had dislodged them from the tree. Fortunately her lamp and radio were intact because of their relatively soft landing on Inuyasha's head; on the other hand a very grumpy Inuyasha with multiple bumps on his head pulled himself up of the ground.  
  
"Wench!!! What was that for?!?!"  
  
"Why you inconsiderate rude thief!! Now you call me a wench after stealing my things," yelled Kagome.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about; I've been sitting here on this tree all day long after you sat me the last time!!"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly seemed to be distracted by something; he was sniffing the air like crazy.  
  
"Kagome, I think I smell a demon!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

AN: I think I'll leave it at that, the next chapter should have some action and/or adventure in it. Please review; I want at least two reviews on my story, I'm desperate here. 


	5. Author's Notes

AN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Inuyasha might be taken of YTV, there is some rumor going around that they did something illegal. That explains why they are re- running the shows. I was going to write and post a chapter today but I'm definitely not going to now.  
  
I am postponing any updates until Inuyasha comes back on, I am extremely pissed but I might reconsider my decision later. Until then, I hope someone runs over those YTV idiots with a car.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: My bad mood has improved and I promise a huge update sometime in the future. Writers block is really annoying. 


	6. Inuyasha and Tetsiega Reunited

AN: WOOHOOOO!!!! Inuyasha is back on!!!!!! No more cheesy old movies!!!!!!!!!! As you can see I'm very happy, part of it may be because I had a bit too much candy this morning. In this chapter there is a bit of romance at the end, I've never done romance before and I have no clue how so please don't criticize.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Eternal Burial  
  
Inuyasha and Tetsiega Reunited  
  
By: Inuyashaguy  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Krotsaka, safely hidden in the fourth dimension was watching Inuyasha and Kagome fight over her stolen items, then Inuyasha did something that forced him to take action.  
  
"Kagome, I think I smell a demon!"  
  
At that moment Krotsaka grabbed Inuyasha from the fourth dimension and pulled him into it. Kagome screamed as Inuyasha was turned inside-out and imploded into nothingness.  
  
Inuyasha looked around, everything was blurred, warped and inside out, he could see the outside and the inside of his hand at the same time. His surroundings were the same except he was able to see everything inside-out and at impossible angles, when he moved hid head his vision blurred and then stabilized giving him a new perspective on his surroundings. Inuyasha could not see things properly because his eyes are 3D, they can't see the two extra directions that exist in the fourth dimension. Even being a half- demon he felt rather helpless in this strange world.  
  
Kagome was looking around to see were Inuyasha had gone. She did not think that Inuyasha had blown up. She thought it was one of his tricks to escape an unpleasant situation (Inuyasha was framed for stealing her things), she had entirely forgotten about the demon that Inuyasha had sensed.  
  
"A person just doesn't turn inside-out and implode. He's just hiding from my wrath."  
  
Krotsaka pushed Inuyasha back into the third dimension where gravity was now in control of his body. Krotsaka had used the fourth dimension to drop Inuyasha from high above the shrine. Krotsaka instantly went back to Kagura's hideout thinking Inuyasha was surely dead. Krotsaka enjoyed framing Inuyasha for stealing things and then killing him.  
  
Kagome heard a loud crash on the other side of the shrine. She made her way to the front yard and immediately noticed that Grandpa's treasured antique shed had been assimilated, Grandpa would surely have something to say about that later. She approached the rubble of what had been a shed and saw a familiar leg sticking out of the rubble.  
  
Inuyasha was not as dumb as Kagome thought, while falling he had taken of his fire rat robe and used it to slow down his decent. HHEHehdshgsHe didn't break anything but it felt like he'd been sat a hundred times. Inuyasha had landed right on top of an old sword that pierced a hole through his chest; this would have meant death for a human.  
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's leg and tried to pull him out of the rubble. Inuyasha felt someone trying to help him and immediately used his demonic strength to send the rubble flying; Inuyasha's could not swallow his pride and let someone help him. What further enraged him was that Kagome was the one who tried to help him.  
  
Kagome was shocked to see one of Grandpa's swords wedged into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"H...how can you be standing." asked Kagome.  
  
"In case you haven't realized yet, I'm a half demon. It takes more then a sword through my chest to kill me," he responded in an annoyed voice.  
  
"What the hell!!!!!!!! This is my sword."  
  
He pulled it out of his chest and it expanded into a giant glistening fang.  
  
Kagome got very angry; Inuyasha was claiming that one of her Grandpa's expensive swords was his.  
  
"How can that be your sword, my Grandpa got that from an artifact trader twenty years ago. He spent lots of money on that!"  
  
"Duh wench, I'm very old as well. I've been trapped in that cavern for possibly hundreds of years!!"  
  
Kagome's back stiffened up and the angry look on her face turned into a look of pure hatred. She hates it when someone calls her an insulting name.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have one word for you. Sit!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's face once again met with the ground, the stab wound made it feel a lot worse.  
  
Inuyasha immediately got up to yell at Kagome.  
  
"This is not the time for that, we have a demon problem on our hands!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome thought that over and calmed down; she was embarrassed that she blamed everything on Inuyasha. Krotsaka must of teleported around the house moving items around.  
  
Inuyasha concentrated on finding the demonic energy that radiates from Krotsaka, after a minute of concentration he saw it. Where he had been standing before teleporting was an infinitely small sphere that radiated of Krotsaka's energy. Letting the powerful sword Tetsiega guide him he ran towards the sphere, he plunged Tetsiega into it with all his might. Tetsiega's tip seemed to melt into the sphere and disappear; Inuyasha continued to push the sword in.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"Master Kagura, I have killed Inuyasha. He should not be a problem ever again." mumbled Krotsaka."  
  
"Well done Krotsaka you shall be rewarded greatly when Naraku returns. I'm sure he will grant you... what is that?"  
  
Krotsaka turned around to see a rip in space opening behind him. Out of the rip shot a sword right through his heart. Krotsaka yelled as the life left his body. Then the sword was pulled back into the rip in space dragging the lifeless Krotsaka with it.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Inuyasha felt Tetsiega plunge through something; he also heard a faint yell coming from the sphere. Having a strong feeling that he had felled his enemy he pulled the sword back. Sure enough there was a puny demon stuck on the end of his sword. The dead Krotsaka at the end of Tetsiega just melted away into nothingness.  
  
"Well, at least I don't have to clean my Tetsiega."  
  
Inuyasha now had to face the unpleasant task of explaining Kagome about youkai and the one he just killed. He was surprised when he turned around to face Kagome.  
  
She was gently sobbing; a small stream of tears was visible on her face.  
  
"I'm ...sob... so... so sorry Inu...sob...yasha, I...I blamed you for ...sob... everything."  
  
Being a half-demon, Inuyasha had human emotions. The sight of a girl crying made him feel sad inside.  
  
Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha put his hand around her neck in a comforting way.  
  
"It's alright Kagome; I've been tricked many times by other demons. You learn as you go along."  
  
Kagome felt a lot better knowing she had been forgiven.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
AN: I'm not sure if that qualifies as romance but it's my first shot at it. Please review, I'm being bombarded by homework from school and the only thing that keeps me happy is watching a new Inu episode on Friday. I'd like to thank Skurria for encouraging me to keep this story going, she has a good story running called A Demon Christmas Present.


	7. Parents

AN: Sorry for not updating, my computer got some adware that kept spawning ads and lagging everything. I couldn't open anything or it would crash, I was going to reinstall windows but then I fixed it:). I fixed it by running system restore in safe-mode. I think I'm going to keep my firewall on from now on. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews I got, when I opened my inbox I had eight reviews. Me sooooo happy!!!!  
  
'-'= thinking  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Eternal Burial  
  
Parents  
  
By: Inuyashaguy  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
"Inuyasha, thanks for forgiving me. I'm glad that you are my friend."  
  
"I'm glad I'm yours too." whispered Inuyasha.  
  
'Whoa, I've never let my human emotions control me like this before. It's almost like I love this girl, but I don't! I love Kikyo, she's the only one I love!'  
  
Inuyasha was having conflicting thoughts in his head about Kagome and Kikyo; he didn't know why he had emotions for Kagome.  
  
"Get your hands of my grand-daughter!" yelled Kagome's Grandpa as he plastered several spell scrolls on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright? Did that filthy demon hurt you?" questioned Grandpa.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't move, the spell scrolls attached to his face had paralyzed his whole body except his mouth.  
  
"Kagome!!! Take these stupid things of my face." yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Grandpa!!! Inuyasha is my friend, please remove those spell scrolls."  
  
"Oh great, it appears that the demon has cast a mind spell on you. I'll fix it right up, just drink this potion and rub this herb cream on your face."  
  
Kagome barfed up the disgusting potion and tried to rub off the weird cream on her face.  
  
"That demon is Inuyasha and he's my friend, you better take those spells of his face or I'll get really mad at you." yelled Kagome.  
  
"Oh, so you where telling the truth. In that case I'll remove the binding spells from your friend."  
  
The moment Inuyasha was free from the spells he punched Grandpa several times on the head.  
  
"Never ever put another spell scroll on me or you'll regret it!"  
  
Between every word Inuyasha punched Grandpa , when he was done Grandpa had several swollen bumps and bruises on his head.  
  
"Inuyasha!!, Just when I thought you were a nice person you go ahead and punch my own Grandpa. Sit boy!"  
  
Once again Inuyasha's face met with the ground and left a small crater behind.  
  
"Ha-ha, I have the magic word. Now I shall punish you for punching me! Sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy, sit boy.  
  
For some reason when Grandpa said sit Inuyasha's fang necklace did not activate, Inuyasha got up and tried to give Grandpa more punches but was instantly stopped by a sit command from Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you don't stop acting like a jerk the entire shrine grounds are going to look like a battle field."  
  
With that Kagome went into her house/shrine to put some ice on Grandpa's head.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
AN: Sorry for the short chap, it was a combination of comp problems, end of the year homework, wanting to get a chap out and writers block. If you have any questions, comments or suggestions just leave a review. Next chap will be big, I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. 


	8. Noodles

AN: I want some suggestions, should I finish this story of soon or let it go on for a while?  
  
Here are some review responses. (In order of reception)  
  
Skurria: I admit it, I'm lazy. Stupid Pinkowsky, fucking bitch of a teacher.  
  
Tippi: I needed someone to stick a spell scroll on him and Shippo isn't around, Grandpa had to eventually find out about Inu anyways.  
  
Inuyasha Koga RULZ(plus signs didnt show up): Thanks.  
  
Seida02: Thanks and yes I do live in Canada. Let me guess, you where affected when YTV cut Inuyasha off for two weeks so you assumed that I was in the same area, If not please tell me how you knew.  
  
FieryDemonFox: Thanks.  
  
Seclonix: You could leave more encouraging reviews but thanks for reviewing anyways.  
  
darkscorpio28: Thanks.  
  
Kagami: Thanks. I don't really check my email that often so just leave comments or suggestions in a review.  
  
I haven't mentioned this for a while now so I better do it know, I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi and some animation studios. Heard that you stupid lawyers? I still own Krotsaka.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Eternal Burial  
  
Noodles (couldn't think of a better title)  
  
By: Inuyashaguy  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
'bla bla'= thinking  
  
Kagome is in the dining room eating noodles; Mrs. Higurashi is in the kitchen washing the dishes. Grandpa is also in the kitchen with multiple ice packs on his head covering a humorously large bump.  
  
"Chidori, (AN: I think that's Mrs. Higurashi's name) did you know that your daughter has befriended a demon." mumbled Grandpa.  
  
"Friends are nice." she responded with no apparent thought.  
  
"Aren't you going to do anything? Did you even hear me?"  
  
"Yah, I heard you. Kagome made a new friend, that's nice." she responded taking no account of the surprise in Grandpa's voice.  
  
"Kagome!! Invite your new friend in for some noodles."  
  
'I wonder what friend she means? Wait, she must mean Inuyasha, he's not much of a friend."  
  
"Ok, mom."  
  
'Oh great. Grandpa must have told her about Inuyasha."  
  
----Outside----  
  
"Inuyasha!! Wherever you are, do you want some food?"  
  
In a split second Inuyasha jumped from a random tree and landed softly in front of Kagome.  
  
"This better not be a trick to sit me or you'll pay for it."  
  
"I wasn't going to sit..um..sorry, didn't mean to do that."  
  
Inuyasha peeled his face of the ground but did not insult Kagome, he had managed to use his long lost brain. He realized that calling her a fucking bitch would result in more 'sits'.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot about the s-word."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Ok lets..WHAT..no swearing or insults?"  
  
"I said it's ok, you made an accident. Now where's the food."  
  
"It's inside, let's go eat."  
  
'Ok, something must be wrong. He didn't call me a wench or a bitch.'  
  
Kagome takes Inuyasha into the house/shrine, she enters the dining room where her mom is waiting.  
  
----Inside----  
  
"Mom, here's my friend Inuyasha. Did you want to meet him?"  
  
"Hello Inuyasha, Wow! Are these ears real?" (squeezes both of Inuyasha's ears)  
  
(Inuyasha holds back his rage)  
  
'That's strange, why isn't Mom freaking out, she's taking it so well. Why isn't Inuyasha Exploding?'  
  
'Inuyasha's thoughts: Food! Food!"  
  
"I am a half-dog demon so I would naturally have dog ears. Now Kagome was saying something about food."  
  
"Oh yes, I have some noodles ready in the kitchen."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi placed a large pot of noodles on the table and gave everyone a bowl. A loud slurping sound filled the air; everyone looked at Inuyasha who was happily eating out of the large pot.  
  
"Inuyasha, you weren't supposed to eat from the pot. Don't eat like a dog and chew and swallow instead of slurping everything up." said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha stopped for a second to respond, he did not bother to swallow the noodles still hanging from his mouth.  
  
"Nummer One, I'm Hungy. Nummer two, I'm hawf dawg. Nummer three, I like noodles."  
  
"Inuyasha, don't talk with a full mouth. You might choke and die."  
  
"Feh, doesn't matter. As long as I get to eat."  
  
Kagome wanted to 'sit' Inuyasha but it would leave a hole in the floor and her mom wouldn't like that.  
  
"Kagome dear, should I go warm up another pot of noodles?"  
  
"No thanks, I've lost my appetite." (Kagome glares at Inuyasha)  
  
"I'll hab anober pot ob noodles." mumbled Inuyasha.  
  
----Several Empty Pots Later----  
  
"Got any more noodles Mrs. Kagome's Mother."  
  
"No, I'm sorry and my name is Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
'Kagome's thought: This guy must be a demon, nothing else could eat that much.'  
  
Just that moment Souta walked into the kitchen totally oblivious to the fact that a dog-demon was sitting in his seat.  
  
Souta sat down right on top of Inuyasha, he was immediately pushed of his seat. Only then did he notice the dog-eared boy sitting in his seat.  
  
"Hey, are those ears?" chirped Souta. (attempts to squeeze Inuyasha's ears)  
  
Seeing where this was going Inuyasha ran out of the kitchen in a blur of red.  
  
"Hey, where did he go?" asked Souta.  
  
"I don't think he likes having is ears squeezed, you shouldn't annoy him like that."  
  
"Kagome dear, where is your friend staying? Is he a tourist or did he move in?"  
  
"Well, he kind of moved into our backyard a few days ago."  
  
"Oh the poor guy, no wonder he was so hungry. He must be homeless, he can move in with us if he wants to."  
  
That reminded Kagome that she had not asked why he was asleep in a cavern with dead people. She proceeded outside to get to the bottom of Inuyasha's origin.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: AN: That's it for now. Just a comment to a reader named Phanix if they ever read my story again. You shouldn't complain that my story is a pile of crap if you haven't wrote one yourself. You should try writing your own stories before criticizing others. Thanks to all the people who read and enjoy my story.


	9. Opening Up

AN: I'm so sorry everyone; my comp broke down so I couldn't write any stories. My dad let me use his because he barely uses it and it's practically new! It took me a while to move the data from the other comp to this one but I'm done!!! The problem with the other comp was a stuck processor fan, if I leave it on for over twenty minutes it would overheat. I'm going to eventually fix that, when I have time and when I find a non- magnetic screwdriver. (These days almost all screwdrivers are magnetized.)  
  
Review Responses:  
  
InuyashaKogaRulz: Yay, Noodles!  
  
LiL:.CaT:.AnImE: Thanks.  
  
Seclonix: I made a story called a farting dog named Inuyasha, please R and R.  
  
Dragon's Damnation: I like your new stories, they're really funny.  
  
Dante Gemini: Unless Inu gets taken off the air again I plan to continue.  
  
darkscorpio28: I'm definitely going to continue.  
  
Kevin8: Don't worry; I'll put in some violence in the later chaps.  
  
A special thanks to Skurria who was my first ever reviewer and supported my story throughout.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Eternal Burial  
  
Opening Up  
  
By: Inuyashaguy  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
As Kagome made her way towards Inuyasha's favorite tree, the air got cooler and the wind picked up. Night was arriving and she needed to go back in soon. As suspected, Inuyasha was sleeping quietly on a branch, oblivious to the change in temperature.  
  
"It would be rude to wake him now, I'll ask him tomorrow." she decided.  
  
She turned around and to her surprise Inuyasha landed softly in front of her.  
  
"Ask me about what? It's getting dark, you should be inside. Why aren't you inside?" he asked quizzically.  
  
"I wanted to ask you about that cavern thing. Why where you in it, who did that to you?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't seem to paying attention, he was listening to the sound of the wind. It sounded like the wind had a voice.  
  
"Inuuyaashaaa, Yooou wiiiiiill diiiie." whispered the wind.  
  
When the voice went away the wind subsided and the temperature went up a bit.  
  
'Kagura must still be alive; I better get Kagome to a safe place.'  
  
"Kagome, you better go inside. It's too dark out here." he stated quickly.  
  
"That reminds me, my mom says that you can stay with us in our shrine. Do you want to?"  
  
"Feh, I'll sleep in the shrine tonight. It's too cold out here."  
  
'Anyways, I need to protect Kagome. Wait!! What am I thinking, I don't care about humans.'  
  
It was too late for Inuyasha to change his decision; Kagome had grabbed the sleeve of his fire rat robe and dragged him towards the shrine.  
  
'Hmm, maybe I can get some more food by going in with her.'  
  
---Inside---  
  
Kagome was showing Inuyasha around the house, she had to explain what everything was like the light switches and the electrical plugs.  
  
"Inuyasha, tonight you can sleep on the couch."  
  
"You mean you want me to sleep on that noisy portal to another world?" questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"What portal? Wait, you must mean the TV. That's not the couch and don't try going into the 'portal'. The couch is that long chair that's soft; it's in front of the 'portal'."  
  
"Do you have any food left Kagome? I'm still hungry." Inuyasha asked like a child.  
  
"Where you even listening to me when I was talking about the couch?"  
  
"Of course I was, you told me that I have to go through the portal to find the couch and then it turns soft."  
  
"You weren't listening, where you? If you want any food you better pay attention and behave." threatened Kagome.  
  
After being blackmailed with the idea of no food Inuyasha gladly listened to Kagome. Inuyasha spent some time examining the couch but then he got bored. When Kagome left the room his attention turned towards the TV.  
  
---twenty minutes later---  
  
"Inuyashaaa, I made some food." She said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha hadn't come running. She walked into the entertainment room not to be too surprised that Inuyasha had his face plastered onto the TV screen. Instead of yelling at him she thought it was a good opportunity to learn about his past.  
  
"Inuyasha, I brought some cupcakes. (more like a crate full) Now it isn't the best food but I'm sure you won't mind."  
  
Inuyasha obviously didn't care what the food was because by the time Kagome was done speaking, he had devoured ten cupcakes.  
  
They both sat down on the couch, Kagome tried to watch some TV but the sound of Inuyasha eating drowned it out. She decided it was time to ask some questions while he was preoccupied with food.  
  
"Inuyasha, why were you in that cavern?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Because one of Naraku's incarnations cast a spell on me." he replied absent-minded.  
  
"Who's Naraku and what is an incarnation?"  
  
"Naraku was a demon who possessed the Shikon jewel, he made incarnations from himself. The incarnations are demons with similarities to Naraku; the jewel gave him the power to make them. The jewel gave any demon or human incredible."  
  
"So why did they cast that spell on you?"  
  
"They did it because Kikyo and I had banished Naraku to an empty dimension, still he had control over his incarnates. The only way to bring him back was to gather the souls of demons or humans with great strength or spiritual powers."  
  
"How could you be alive right now? This is all too confusing." complained Kagome.  
  
"Obviously Naraku's incarnations have not gathered enough souls to bring him back. The souls need to be living; therefore the victim must be kept alive. Did you touch a floating orb in that cavern?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to face Kagome; he had a serious look on his face.  
  
'I thought he wasn't really paying attention.'  
  
"Yes, I touched the glowing orb."  
  
"Kagome, you have to be careful. The incarnations might come after you; you have the powers of a priestess. You broke the spell that was placed on my soul, it returned to my body and awakened me." he explained seriously.  
  
At that moment the wind outside picked up, it was blown in the direction of the shrine. The whole house was shaking because of the wind. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and ran out the door. It was dark and cloudy and the wind's strength was increasing.  
  
"I know that you're up there Kagura!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Inuyashaguy: I know, I know. This chapter was short, the longer I wait to post it the larger the objects people throw at me. Evil Inuyashaguy, activate the plasma shield!  
  
Evil Inuyashaguy: Why should I do it?  
  
Inuyashaguy: If you don't your going to have animals landing on your head.  
  
Evil Inuyashaguy: I don't believe you. (Cow falls on him) Okay, I believe you now.  
  
Inuyashaguy: Anyways, while you wait for me to update this story you can read my other one. It's called A farting Dog Named Inuyasha. I might add a sequel to it where Inuyasha gets into some other hilarious predicament if the demand is high. Sorry bout the indenting, FF has screwed up the spacing again. 


End file.
